


Cheering up an Emperor

by Cloud_storms_into_battle



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 05:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_storms_into_battle/pseuds/Cloud_storms_into_battle
Summary: Yusuke has been acting pretty withdrawn lately. Akira has to confront him about it, and they both learn some things about each other.





	Cheering up an Emperor

“Well, this is it.” Hifumi gestured towards the dormitory door. 

“Thanks.” Replied Akira, wholeheartedly. Had he not happened to run into Hifumi at Kosei High, he likely wouldn’t have been able to find Yusuke’s dorm. 

“It’s nothing. Just please try to make him feel better, okay? I don’t talk to him much, but anyone could tell he’s struggling with something…” Hifumi explained sadly, before she walked away.

Akira was definitely worried about the artist. He hadn’t been answering anyone’s texts for a few days now, and he hadn’t shown up to the last team meeting either. Now it seemed even Yusuke’s classmates were starting to take notice. All that stood between Akira and answers now was Yusuke’s slightly open door.

_I'm supposed to be Yusuke's friend... I spend so much time with him, I even have a crush on him. _ Akira lamented, as guilt built deep inside at the thought of Yusuke's sadness. _ But I still didn't even notice him struggling!_ He took a deep breath to calm himself. “Yusuke. It’s Akira. I’m coming in.” He exclaimed, before he slowly pushed the door open. His eyes scanned the room, as he saw Yusuke’s dormitory for the first time. He blinked. Then he blinked again. He wasn’t sure what he expected to see when he entered, but it certainly wasn’t… this.

If Akira had to give an accurate and concise description of the state of Yusuke’ s room, it would simply be pure chaos. Scattered all throughout the room were messily-painted canvases, crumpled pieces of heavy drawing paper, and empty containers of pocky sticks. The only consistent things were the closed blinds and the dimmed lighting, which left the room dark and sullen. Akira continued scanning the dorm, looking for any signs of his friend. His eyes finally fell on the small futon with its duvet piled on some oddly-shaped large object. 

Akira’s eyes widened in surprise as he heard a rather loud sneeze come from underneath the duvet. The black-haired boy sighed in disbelief as he checked the time on his phone: it was nearly two in the afternoon.

_Really Yusuke?!_

Akira approached the futon, making a point to stomp as loud as possible; a way to let Yusuke know that hiding was pointless. Akira huffed in frustration. He decided to relent and granted his friend a few minutes to mentally prepare himself. A few minutes passed, and with no response from Yusuke, Akira grew impatient. He approached Yusuke’s hiding spot, and began shaking it violently. “Hey Yusuke! It’s Akira, we’ve been worried about you.” Akira’s eyebrows rose in confusion, as Yusuke still refused to reveal himself. _Okay… This is for your own good Yusuke!_ Akira grunted as he yanked the comforter clean off.

_God, Yusuke. What made you want to hide away from us like this? _Akira’s eyes were immediately drawn to something rather unbecoming. The artist had only a pair of sweatpants on, leaving his bare chest exposed. Akira blushed as he saw his crush shirtless for the first time. _Jeez! Why does Yusuke have to be so attractive?!_ Akira shook his head, trying to clear his mind of distractions. 

Pushing his little crush aside, Akira winced as he noticed the boy’s disheveled state. His hands were covered with quite a few splotches of paint. His usual groomed hair had been yanked several times in frustration. But what stood out the most in Akira’s mind was the expression on his face. Yusuke didn’t typically wear his emotions on his sleeve. Even when he did, it was often only restrained curiosity. The expression only mature people at museums would give. He also occasionally smiled subtly at a successfully completed drawing, but nothing too obvious.

That’s why the look on Yusuke’s face really got to Akira. The taller boy’s eyes held only an empty, dull sadness. His mouth was a detached emotionless line, as if he was trying to hold in a waterfall of shame. Akira’s frustration all but disappeared once he saw Yusuke’s bottom lip start quivering. “Do you want to talk about it, Yusuke?” He held out his hand, wanting only to comfort his distressed friend. 

“Please don’t look at me! I don’t deserve anything right now!” Yusuke whispered dejectedly. Akira’s concern skyrocketed at the sight of Yusuke’s tears. 

Akira's heart ached. _Oh, man. Yusuke’s just too easy to read. I’m sure he thinks he’s worthless since he couldn’t progress in a painting or something. _ Akira had to do something. “Yusuke... I’m here for you. I want to know what’s bothering you.” Akira sat next to Yusuke, and began rubbing soothing circles across his back. The artist’s eyes widened and his breath hitched at the sudden physical contact. 

“Akira! Please stop this before-“ Unfortunately for Yusuke, he started begging, just a second too late. As soon as the words left his mouth, Akira’s hands started on Yusuke’s lower back, which caused him to let out a rather loud squeal. Yusuke blushed heavily, and his hand shot up immediately to cover his embarrassed face. 

_What. Was. That. Noise. _Akira was awestruck. 

_Did Yusuke’s deep voice really just make that cute noise?!_ Akira kind of wanted to hear his crush do it again. _Wait a minute._ Akira’s breath stops as he comes to a realization. _No way! Yusuke’s... ticklish?_ Akira’s inner voice cheered, his fingers twitched with interest at the news about his crush. He donned a playful smirk, as a sinister idea dawned on him.

Yusuke, terrified by Akira’s mischievous expression, started backing away in fear. “Akira. I apologize for not coming to meetings, or answering texts! I was simply sick, but I really must get to class!” Yusuke’s voice sped up as he explained, making his nervousness clear. Akira chuckled and locked his legs around Yusuke’s waist, trapping him on the futon.

“Hey Yusuke. Did you know it’s Sunday?” Yusuke winced, as Akira saw right through his lies. Akira huffed in exaggerated disappointment, bottom lip puffed out, pouting. “First you disappear and now you lie to me? I think I deserve an explanation.”

Guilt piled in Yusuke’s gut, but the truth was far too embarrassing to reveal. “Like I said, I was simply sick! Now please, kindly get off me! I have...”, Yusuke paused, thinking of a new excuse. “Art supplies to buy!”

“If you don’t want to tell the truth, that’s fine by me. I have ways to make you talk!” Akira chuckled, mirth dancing in his eyes, fingers twitching deviously. “Heh, you’re not ticklish, are you Yusuke?”

Yusuke felt dread fill his stomach. As a child in Madarame's atelier, the other children often teased him for being ticklish. Nevertheless he maintained a stoic face and brazenly lied. “Of course not. Don’t be silly.”

_He wants to play stupid?_ Akira’s smirk grew even wider, and Yusuke felt like an ant upon seeing it. 

“If you’re not ticklish, then I guess this wouldn’t bother you.” Akira scratched his fingers along Yusuke’s sides and the effect was immediate.

“Ahakiraha! Stohahap! Imahaha nohot tihicklish!” The tall boy thrashed back and forth amidst uncontrollable laughter, trying to desperately escape from Akira’s legs, which were wrapped tightly around him. 

Akira blushed in sheer joy. _Oh my god! I’ve never heard him laugh like this before!_ Akira could only recall slight controlled giggles from Yusuke. The kind he used to criticize bad artwork, or make fun of Ryuji. Even then, that cool facade almost never broke. Yusuke’s true, unrestrained laugh was music. It sounded shamelessly, turning his usually controlled, deep voice into a cacophony of adorable voice-cracks, snorts, and squeals. Akira quickly came to an opinion on the laugh. _It’s beautiful and I need to hear more!_

“Really? I’d say you seem pretty ticklish! Cootchie-cootchie-coo~” Akira teased, snickering alongside his friend’s forced laughter. His fingers moved to Yusuke’s armpits and danced playfully. Yusuke could do nothing but let out a barrage of giggles. "A tall, avant-garde artist who moonlights as a sword-wielding outlaw can’t even take a little tickling?” Akira smirked. 

“Thosaha thihings hahave notihihing toho doo wihith eahahachotherahaha!” Yusuke squealed, blushing just a little at being called attractive by Akira. Even he hadn’t known that he was this ticklish!

Akira struggled to believe this was real. Yusuke, the level-headed, stylish boy of Akira’s dreams, was laughing his head off with a huge smile on his face. _And it’s ridiculously adorable!_ Akira smiled in pure satisfaction, he had never seen a sight more cute. On the other hand, Yusuke wished this wasn’t real. Akira’s fingers were absolutely destroying his resolve. They wiggled in his pits mercilessly, leaving little room for sanity. _He’s so ticklish, I almost feel bad._ Akira thought, before a particularly cruel jab made Yusuke yelp adorably like a puppy. Akira’s grin darkens. _Almost._

“Says you. Maybe there are Shadows that fight by tickling. What could you do then, Fox?” To emphasize this, Akira started attacking Yusuke’s navel as his other hand sneakily grabbed a socked foot, two fingers slipping under the hem and prodding the bare skin. “They’d eat you alive.” 

“Gah! Stay awayah from there!!!” Akira could tell he’d found his weak spots, as Yusuke went from laughing to full out shrieking. 

“Wow your feet must be pretty ticklish, huh?” Akira started to stroke at the arch, and then the ball of Yusuke’s foot. At the same time his other hand showed Yusuke’s navel no mercy. His feet were clearly Yusuke’s worst spot, so Akira pulled the sock off, and tickled with almost evil intent. 

"Hahahaha I cahan't tahake thihis anymorahaha!" Yusuke threw his head back completely, laughing harder than he ever had in his life. "Whyahaha won'taha ha ha you stopahaha!?"

"Because I want to cheer you up." Akira slowed his fingers down a little bit, giving Yusuke the opportunity to catch his breath. "And your laugh is ridiculously cute!" Akira's fingers sped up once more, catching Yusuke off guard.

The combination of Akira’s cruel fingers and teasing drove Yusuke mad. “NOHAHAHA!!! YOU HAHAHA EVIL DEVIL!” 

Akira giggled. _This is just too adorable to see. _“Evil devil? That’s not very nice! Maybe I need to tickle some manners into you!” Akira huffed in exaggerated anger, increasing his speed.

Yusuke couldn’t take it anymore. He had to give in. If it went on much longer, Yusuke probably would’ve passed out.“OKAYAHA!!! I WAS LYING! I WASN’T SICK! JUSTAHA STAHP!!! Yusuke begged, eyes squeezed shut. 

_Oh yikes. I guess I might’ve gone too far._ Akira halted his assault, and Yusuke’s laughter slowly started to subside. 

“God, Akira! That was pure torture!” Yusuke exclaimed, subtly smiling, as he shakily climbed off the futon. 

Akira remembered his original reason for coming here. “Okay, Yusuke. Spill. What’s been bothering you?”

Yusuke’s smile dropped, and so did Akira’s spirit. “It’s just… I’m such a failure. I have three pieces due for my class, and a gallery submission next week.” Yusuke’s voice cracked, insecurity rising. He refused to meet Akira’s gaze. “Everyone says I’m blessed with artistic talent, but I can’t even manage one piece after two days of struggling. Pathetic, right?” He stared at the floor ashamed. 

_How dare you sell yourself short. I can't let this continue._

“Yusuke, you need to stop.” Yusuke met Akira’s gaze, fascinated by his sudden serious tone. “Your art is not all there is to you. Even if you couldn’t draw a stick figure, you’d still be just as valuable to us.” Yusuke’s eyes widened, and he froze completely. “We like you because your eccentric, bold, loyal, and brave. Not just because you’re an artist.”

Akira’s heart filled with joy as he noticed a smile slowly stretching across Yusuke’s face. _Mission accomplished! I cheered him up!_

“Thank you, Akira. Sometimes I prioritize art over my well-being, without realizing it.” Yusuke admitted sheepishly. “I’m truly lucky to have a friend like you, someone who can remind me to care about myself as well.”

_I actually got Yusuke to open up! _Pride swelled in Akira's chest. “Don’t mention it. I’ll always be there for you, Yusuke!” Akira could hardly believe his crush trusted him so much. 

Yusuke's eyes were drawn to a beautiful calligraphy brush, and some masking tape on his worktable. He retrieved them, and went back to Akira. “You know, I think I’ve just found inspiration for a new piece!” Yusuke beamed with newfound energy, before hugging Akira. Akira smiled in relief, happy to have solved his friend’s problem. 

_Oh my god! Yusuke's hugging me!_

“Well, I guess everything worked out in the end, huh?” Akira offered, enjoying the hug.

“Yes. Indeed.” Yusuke agreed.

A brief moment of silence passed. That moment of peace abruptly shattered, as Yusuke threw Akira onto the futon, breaking the hug. “GAH! Yusuke!” Akira landed flat on his back, shocked. The taller boy quickly straddled Akira, and pinned his arms behind his back, before binding the wrists securely with masking tape.“W-What are you doing?!” Akira shouted, panic settling in. 

“Come now. Surely you’re aware? When you tickle someone, they’re going to tickle back. ” Yusuke teased, wearing an expression that screamed vengeance.

Terror shot through Akira’s heart. _This isn’t fun anymore! _He tried to free himself, but Yusuke had always been physically stronger. 

“What’s the matter? Is our suave charismatic leader a bit…” Yusuke leaned close to Akira’s ear, and deepened his voice for effect, “sensitive, perhaps?”

Akira blushed so hard, he clenched his eyes shut, as a full body shudder ran through him. If his hands were free, he would have covered his face in utter embarrassment. He had forgotten just how weak he was for Yusuke’s voice. _This position is rather fun though, maybe in a different context…_

"Are you ready for your just desserts?" Yusuke smugly asked.

_Fun position or not… I really don’t want to get tickled! _ Akira decided he’d have to suck it up and beg, if he wanted to avoid an early death from tickling. 

“Yusuke, please. I-I’m ridiculously ticklish. I’ll give you anything! Just don’t!” Akira pleaded, a few quiet laughs already starting from the sheer anticipation. He had a feeling Yusuke wasn’t going to show mercy.

“My dear Akira, you seem quite worried. I suppose I’ll just have to cheer you up… with a new work of art!” Yusuke pushed Akira’s t-shirt upwards, exposing his tummy. He lightly brushed around his navel with the calligraphy brush. 

“Hehehehe… Yusuke! Pleasah don’t! Stahahap!” Akira couldn’t even endure a minute before he started breaking. 

“Don’t stop? Of course not! I’ll continue until my thirst for vengeance is quenched, Akira.” Yusuke said deadpan. 

_Oh god… I’m absolutely screwed._

* * *

“Pleasah I can’t takahaha anymore!” Akira flailed pathetically, tears already streaming down his face, as Yusuke continued stroking Akira’s chest. 

“I recall saying that several times as well, but you never showed mercy. ” Yusuke remarked coldy, as he continued wildly with the calligraphy brush, driving Akira mad.

_He wants to kill me!_

Unfortunately for Akira, when Yusuke said he was inspired to make new art, he had been telling the truth. He just neglected to mention Akira was going to be the canvas. And the calligraphy brush, Yusuke was using to paint letters on Akira? It tickled a ridiculous amount, especially because Yusuke took his time with each letter, teasing and drawing the ink strokes out as long as possible.

Yusuke also used his free hand to tickle Akira’s foot the entire time, leaving him laughing and giggling in desperation. Then he dipped the brush into Akira’s navel, just to tease him, causing an embarrassing squeak to ring from him, much to Yusuke’s vindictive delight. “I would say you are definitely more ticklish than me.” Yusuke said astonished, as he began painting the final letter on Akira’s bare chest - an ‘A’. "You're always so composed and in control, Akira. Seeing you fall apart truly amuses me." 

“Please stahpha alreadehehe! IMAH SORRYHA!” Akira laughed and pleaded, eyes watering, thrashing madly.

“I know it must be hard being so ticklish, but calm down. I just need to add the finishing touch.” Yusuke muttered with a sinister smirk on his face. He did a flamboyant brush stroke, ensuring it tickled as much as possible. Akira squealed and threw his head back completely, laughing so hard he was honestly worried someone was going to knock on the door with a noise complaint. 

“There, finished.” Yusuke finally got off from Akira’s body and tore the tape, freeing him. He handed Akira a hand-mirror. "I would like your honest opinion... if you would." Yusuke struggled to keep a straight face. 

"Jeez! Thanks for finally stopping, Yusuke!" Akira took a moment to regain his composure. He glanced at himself in the mirror and he immediately started laughing again, it was too funny. A shakily painted, inky heart stretched across his chest. In the middle, Yusuke had written, **This is Karma**. “I belong in a museum, Yusuke.” Akira sarcastically offered. 

"Agreed. It perfectly captures the hell I just put you through.” Yusuke joined in, and the two boy’s laughs blended together.

Eventually they managed to calm down. Their gazes met, and Yusuke decided to make a confession. “I truly am grateful, Akira.” Yusuke spoke openly, intense stare focused on the other boy. “I can’t remember the last time someone truly cared about me as a person, and not just for my talent. You are a calming presence in my life."

_Wow. I can’t remember ever being this close to Yusuke... He's comfortable enough to speak from his heart. Maybe I can too..._

I should choose my words carefully…

**>You make life worth living... Do you want to be together?**

> I'm glad to be your friend, Yusuke!

“Wait, we aren’t dating?” Yusuke asked, head tilted in confusion. “The boat ride at the couple’s park, your offer to strip naked at that church...I mean I had just assumed we were already together. ” 

Akira did a double take.

_I'm such an idiot._

“Yusuke.”

“Yes, Akira?”

“Kiss me you idiot.”

And so Yusuke did.

**Author's Note:**

> I think tickling is really cute, and it never fails to make me feel happier on a bad day. So I wrote this fic about my favorite Persona character, Yusuke, to try to cheer myself up after getting a traffic ticket. I think it worked.


End file.
